Darkest Night
Background The Darkest Night is one of the most decorated Imperial I-class Star Destroyer commands in the Galactic Empire; attached to the 19th Sector Army (Dark Saber Command; Javin Oversector), the Star Destroyer was completed and launched shortly after the end of the Clone Wars (the Stormtrooper Corps' Death's Whisper Legion was assigned to her). She participated in the Western Reaches Pacification Operations 18 BBY to 15 BBY, where then Senior Lieutenant Christopher Zot was a member of the crew. By the end of the Western Reaches Campaign, the Darkest Night & the Death's Whisper ''Legion had received multiple combat decorations and awards for it's service to the Empire. The Star Destroyer would remain in the Western Reaches until 14 BBY, mopping up any few remaining enemies of the Empire who escaped the primary operation. Over the next several years (13 BBY to 10 BBY), the ''Darkest Night remained in the Western Reaches under Dark Saber Command, doing anti-smuggler & anti-pirate operations, escorting commerce shipping, and conducting patrols in the Oversector. She was briefly transferred, under the new command of newly appointed Captain'' Christopher Zot, to the 11th Sector Army (Blazing Claw Command) and the 14th Sector Army (Red Tails Command) for various special mission purposes (6 BBY to 7 BBY); '''Imperial Stormtrooper DW-418121 (Animal) (then a Corporal in Death Whisper's ''Legion) received his first taste of meaningful military deployment and battle under ''Blazing Claw & Red Tails Commands respectfully, just a year (8 BBY) removed from Imperial Academy training. The Star Destroyer returned to duty in Dark Saber Command between 7 BBY and 6 BBY for routine patrols and peacetime military operations, then received an overhaul, refit, & upgrades at the Kuat Shipyards from 5 BBY to 4 BBY and was out of action for that year. Returning to active duty in 4 BBY, the Darkest Night was transferred to the 1st Sector Army (Azure Hammer Command) for a brief moment (4 BBY to 3 BBY) to personally transport several Imperial VIPs on a classified mission from Coruscant to the Inner Rim, then to the Expansion Region and back to Coruscant over the course of a year (the mission included several away missions of classified nature). Between 3 BBY & 2BBY, the Darkest Night was back with Dark Saber Command, becoming the spearhead Imperial vessel for removing Rebel, militant, and terrorist elements in the Oversector (with the Galactic Civil War heating up) with a specialized Imperial Navy Task Force behind her lead. By 2 BBY, the Darkest Night found herself as the undisputed top ranked Star Destroyer, crew, & Stormtrooper Legion in terms of mission success, kill ratio, and combat decorations & awards in four Oversectors: Dark Saber Command (19th Sector Army),'' Night Hammer Command'' (18th Sector Army), Chrome Shield Command (17th Sector Army), and Hook Nebula Command (15th Sector Army). Today, her military success is a good bed time story for young Cadets at various Imperial Academies across the Galactic Empire and a nightmare for anyone that opposes the Empire's rule. Design "It was the envy of even Darth Vader, who tried to persuade the Emperor that such a powerful ship could not be trusted to anyone but himself in the Emperor's service. Then the Emperor brought up the Death Star's destruction while under Vader's oversight." ''--- Captain Duke P. (Patrick) Totter; Second Officer of the ''Darkest Night Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Model: Assertor-class Star Dreadnought Class: Dreadnaught (see: Anaxes War College System) Role: '''Dreadnaught, Command Ship '''Cost: '''Not for sale '''Length: Width: Height: Maximum Acceleration: MGLT: Maximum Speed (atmosphere): Engine Units: Hyperdrive Rating: Hyperdrive Rating (back-up): Power Plant: Shields: Armor (Hull plating): Sensors: Communications: Targeting Systems: Cargo Capacity: Consumables: Crew & Officers: '''37,103 * Officers: 9,253 * Enlisted: 27,850 '''Security & Ground Forces: 9,700 * Imperial Navy Troopers (security): 1,001 * Imperial Army: 507 ** 1 Drop Company (260) ** 1 Line Company (180) ** 1 Special Missions Platoon (38) ** 1 Scout Platoon (29) * Stormtrooper Corps: 8,192 (Death's Whisper Legion) ** 1 Regiment (2,453 standard Stormtroopers) ** 1 Battalion ([[Dark Battalion|'Dark Battalion']]; 845 Stormtroopers) *** 4 Companies (612 specialized Stormtroopers / Sandtroopers / Forest Troopers / Cold Weather Assault Stormtroopers) *** 3 Platoons (114 Scout Troopers) *** 1 Platoon ([[Joker Platoon|'Joker Platoon']]; 38 specialized Stormtroopers / Sandtroopers / Forest Troopers / Cold Weather Assault Stormtroopers) *** 3 Squads (27 Sniper Troopers) *** 3 Squads (27 Imperial Jumptroopers) *** 3 Squads (27 Incinerator Stormtroopers) ** 2 Battalions (1,226 Scout Troopers) ** 1 Battalion (613 Cold Weather Assault Stormtroopers) ** 1 Battalion (613 Sandtroopers) ** 1 Battalion (613 Forest Troopers) ** 1 Battalion (613 Aquatic Assault Stormtroopers) ** 1 Battalion (613 Spacetroopers) ** 1 Company (153 Imperial Jumptroopers) ** 1 Company (153 Magma Troopers) ** 1 Company (153 Incinerator Stormtroopers) ** 1 Platoon (38 Sniper Troopers) ** 1 Platoon (38 Imperial Heavy Troopers) ** 1 Platoon (38 Dewback Troopers) ** 3 Squads (30 Storm Commandos) Armament: * Complement (Outer Space & Atmosphere) Starfighters * Shuttles * Dropships and Landing Craft * Low Altitude Craft / Other * Complement (Ground & Sea) Garrison Bases (1) * Ground Forces (Troops) * Ground Forces (Vehicles) * Crew 'Exceeds 000 (000) / 3, 8 hour shifts = 000 per shift Command Crew: 0 * Command Staff:'' 14'' * Chief of Security * Chief Medical Officer * Chief Engineering Officer * Stormtrooper Brigadier General * Military Intelligence Officer * Air Commodore * Communications Chief * Logistics Officer * Chief Navigator * Controller Chief * Sensors Chief * Gunnery Chief * Hanger Chief * Master Chef Command Subordinates:'' 0'' Security: * 1 Master-at-Arms * 1 Political Officer Medical: * Engineering: * 1 Engineering Division Officer * 1 Technical Services Officer * 1 Support Service Branch Officer Stormtrooper * 3 Stormtrooper Officer Lieutenant Colonels (each lead one of the 3 Stormtrooper Regiments) * 9 Stormtrooper Officer Majors (each lead one of the 9 Stormtrooper Battalions) Army * Starfighter & Support Vessels * Navigation * 2 Navigators (1 for each shift; plus Chief Navigator for a shift) * 3 Assistant Navigators (1 for each shift) Communications * 1 Signal Officer * 2 Communications Officers Sensors * 2 Sensor Officers Controllers * 2 Controller Officers Logistics * 2 Quartermasters Gunnery * 6 Gunnery Sector Officers (1 each for bow, port, aft, starboard, ventral, & dorsal) Hanger * 1 Flight Branch Officer (Starfighters) * 1 Flight Branch Officer (Shuttles) * 1 Flight Branch Officer (Landing Craft / Dropships) Food Services * 3 Chefs (3 Mess Halls; 1 Chef per Mess Hall to lead kitchen staff) Administrative Support Services * 1 Aide-de-camp (supports Captain of the Ship) Naval Officers & Medical Staff:'''' 000 * Imperial Naval Officers: * Medical Staff: ** 0 Doctors (and Surgeons; 2 doctors per medical bay; 4 doctors per medical bay in both "primary" medical bays along each hanger trench) ** 0 Charge Nurses (2 Charge Nurses per medical bay; 4 Charge Nurses per medical bay in both "primary" medical bays along each hanger trench) ** 0 Nurses (4 nurses per medical bay; 8 nurses per medical bay in both "primary" medical bays along each hanger trench) ** 0 Medics (8 medics per medical bay to respond to emergencies around the ship and help medical bay crew) ** 0 2-1B Surgical Droids, FX-series Medical Assistant Droids, GH-7 Medical Analysis Units, and DD-13 Medical Assistant Droids Enlisted, Gunners, & Food Service: 000 * [[starwars:Imperial_Navy_crewman|'Enlisted (Crew)']]: 0 * [[starwars:Imperial_gunner|'Gunners']]: 0 ** 0 Gunnery Captains ** 0 Chief Gunnery Officers *** 0 Gunners * Food Service: 0 ** 27 Cooks (3 Mess Halls; 3 shifts, 3 cooks per shift) ** 3 434-FPC Personal Chef Droids (1 per Mess Hall) ** 18 COO Cook Droids (2 per Mess Hall) Category:Imperial